Taking Flight
by candleford301
Summary: I am really bad at summaries... Basically, Bella and her friend Audrey who i obviously made up take a flight to scotland. Better than it sounds... please read and tell me if I should keep going with this... kthanks!


Twilight

**A/N: I do NOT own anything! Except the story plot and the characters Audrey, William, and Joseph. **

**Enjoy!**

" Come on! We're gonna be late!" I said as I brushed my brown hair to get a better look at my airplane ticket to make sure we had the right gate. My best friend Audrey and I were rushing to our gate for our flight to Scotland. "Alright I'm coming!" Audrey commented irritatedly. I just laughed lightly. I getting her riled up. It was part of my job as a best friend. We finally reached our destination. Gate B13. "Zones 1 and 2 now boarding." A random person said over the intercom. "What zone are we again?" Audrey inquired. "Um, I believe zone 4..." I said glancing down at the ticket . "Ok, that means I can rest." she said. I just rolled my eyes and smiled. 10 min. later a voice rang out from the intercom. "zones 3 and 4, it is now time for you to board." Grabbing our things quickly with our ticket in hand, we headed towards the now growing line. "Enjoying your flight." The person said as he handed us our tickets back after he scanned them. I nodded my head and smiled at him. We walked through the little tunnel to our plane.

"What seats are we?" Audrey asked. "Geez to you not know how to read your ticket?" I asked as she rolled her eyes and playfully punched me. I mocked a hurt expression with my brown eyes. She just laughed and I smiled saying "Seats 1F and 1D, do you want the window seat?" "Sure" she said as she smiled at me. We took our seats and buckled up and tightened the strap. "How come there is never guy flight attendants?" Audrey said as she tucked her carry-on to the far right so that it was under the window. I looked at her and just shook my head. " I don't know why that all of a sudden came to you." "well I was just wondering, the airplanes always seem to have women flight attendants, never guy ones." She replied as she was looking out the window. I didn't have time to reply as another person spoke on the intercom.

"Welcome, this is your captain speaking. We will be leaving from Seattle,Washington to Scotland. If that is not your destination, it's about to be. Please enjoy your flight!" the captain continued to speak on adding one more thing, " My flight attendants Edward, Joseph, and William will now go in the procedure." my eyes widened and I mouthed to Audrey "Men attendants?" She looked equally shocked and shrugged her shoulders. Edward went in front, Joseph went in the middle of the aircraft, and William went in back. They went in the procedure, and all I could do was look at the man in front of me. I studied his face and found that he had a chiseled jaw angelic features, alarming green eyes, a perfect nose and bronze hair tousled into what looked like almost bed hair, but was perfected so you wouldn't really know. I then took the liberty to look at his toned body.

I had to look quickly away from him before I lost my senses. I looked out the window to distract myself. That didn't work because I could still picture him as I was looking our the window. He was wearing black slacks, black dress shoes, and a white shirt tucked into his pants with two buttons opened at the top. They ended the procedure an I was just about to relax when I felt a warm breath on my ear. I stiffened as a voice soft as velvet whispered "Couldn't help but notice you checking me out, see something you like?" I lost my train of thought when I felt a hot possessive tongue dart over my now reddened ear. I bit back a moan that was desperate to escape. He then gently blew on it and I did moan a little before I checked myself. He chuckled against my ear making me shudder at the vibrations that occurred. He stepped away from me smirking making me want to kiss him senseless. He stalked away gracefully like a cat. I finally knew what to say to Audrey for the previous question she asked. Reason that there is no guy attendants is because they will now haunt your every dream when you have first met them. I looked over to Audrey and say her have a mysterious glint in her eye and a smirk on her face. I groaned inwardly not wanting to hear her crazy plan that was bound to happen against my will. I cocked an eyebrow up and mouthed the words _"Don't you dare" _She just silently laughed and looked out the window again. I had a gut feeling that i'd be seeing him again. I sank back in my chair knowing this will be a _LONG_ airplane to Scotland. I looked to where Edward was and his eyes were locked on mine sending my heart on overdrive. A smirk graced those perfect lips of his. I groaned inwardly. Yup, A _really. _Long. Ride.


End file.
